The present invention relates in general to sample books for generally flat type materials such as sample sheets which may support a variety of sample items, for example, wall covering samples, decorative fabric samples and the like, and to a method of making same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a binding system for a sample book having an interlocking device which enables the assembly and disassembly of the binding system in a relatively simple and secure manner in order to accommodate any number of samples that are desired to be included within the sample book.
Sample books are used in the decorating and other industries for binding together into a single book a multitude of different samples of material, such as for example, wall paper, carpet samples, decorative fabrics and other wall coverings and decorative materials. Sample books are often used by customers for the examination and selection of wall and floor coverings for purchase. As a result, such sample books are generally quite bulky and often are very heavy as they must collect and bind together in a single book a large number of different samples or materials. It has therefore become desirable to be able to remove obsolete samples from the sample book to reduce size and weight or, in the alternative, to be able to conveniently add additional new samples as may be desired to bring the sample book up to date.
To this end, there are known a number of sample books which enable the removal and insertion of sample pages. For example, Stancato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,489 discloses a photo album binding system including a plurality of interconnecting spine components each supporting a plurality of spaced apart cylindrical shaped spine members. The spine members are formed into a pointed configuration at one end, the other end being formed into a cup configuration so as to be able to mechanically receive in an interfit relationship the pointed configuration from another spine member. The individual spinal components are rotationally interconnected by snapping the spine members together in an interdigitated manner thereby permitting rotational movement of the pages of the album. In this manner, Stancato provides the ability to interconnect as many spine members together as may be required for the desired album, while at the same time, allowing removal of the spine members if desired.
This configuration although possibly suitable for albums designed for home use, is not suitable for sample books which are commercially used and which may be used for displaying bulky and heavy items such as carpets and window treatment samples. In this regard, the excessive abuse and misuse by customers of sample books, including their being dropped, would most likely result in the spine members becoming damaged, thereby precluding their ability to maintain the assembled relationship of the sample book. It is most important that the sample book maintain its integrity so as to provide a relatively long service life despite the generally destructive and damaging environment in which it is used. In addition, the constant turning of the album pages, as well as their insertion and removal can cause wear of the pointed configuration of the spine members such that they no longer snap into place thereby losing their mechanical interfit, and therefore, losing the functionality of the album's intended purpose.
Hong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,900 discloses as known prior art a loose-leaf album binder formed from a plurality of rotatably connectable members each having a plurality of axially aligned seats alternatively formed along a pair of corresponding edges of adjacent pages. The seats are rotationally interconnected by the use of a wire inserted therethrough. See also Champagne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,997. However, as noted by Hong, the use of this conventional loose-leaf binder suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, it is often difficult to insert the wires into the axially aligned seats as they may be curved and/or the seats may not be precisely aligned or manufactured. The ability to insert the wires becomes more difficult as the openings within the seats must provide a friction fit to prevent the wires from falling out during use.
To overcome these problems, Hong provides a plurality of members having a pillar at one end and an axially concave knuckle at the other end. A slit is formed on the outer wall of the concave knuckle so that a pillar may be inserted into the concave knuckle. The slit is shaped to have a restricted opening so as to maintain capture of the pillar of the member when in assembled relationship. The use of the pillars and slits results in Hong also having a number of disadvantages, such as those mentioned with respect to Stancato. In particular, the insertion and removal of the pillar within the slits of the members can cause the pillars to break thereby precluding use of the album page. In addition, the combination of a pillar and axially concave knuckle having a slit does not provide sufficient mechanical strength to sustain the abuse and misuse by customers who often simply tend to flip through and toss aside and/or drop the sample books.
There is therefore the continued need for an improved sample book which overcomes the above noted and other disadvantages of the prior art, and in particular, one which is capable of securing a plurality of sample sheets such as those having bulky samples to a plurality of sheet holding members which may readily be removed or assembled within the binder as desired by the user, while at the same time, being capable of withstanding the generally rigorous and abusive conditions to which sample books are generally subjected.